From 1 Family 2 Another
by Tori-Kit
Summary: Serena lived a happy life with her family and Future daughter Rini and a hunk of a boyfriend to boot, But with an alies like Sailor Moon it just wasn't ment to last.


Hey people started this story ages ago but It was saved on my laptop computer and was never posted but unfortunately one of my cousins animals (not sure which one) had a wee little too much to drink and went to the bathroom on it. Odd….. but WHAT A WAY TO GO. lol, Well Lawyers sorry to disappoint you but not claiming ownership over nothing except the story line. Some most likely rich dude owns Sailor moon and not me and I am making no profit… That can be traced.

Serena looked at the clock the red light creating a 7:00 siding with her better judgment she woke up. Deciding on a pair of overalls and a black singlet top she slipped them on with that in mind it was time to tame her mane she put her hair down for a change and put a baseball cap on over the top, being quite happy with her appearance she went to wake up Rini. "Rini Honey, you have to wake up we have places to go people to see and grocery's to buy, rise and shine sleepy head." Rini rolled over and decided against waking up. By this time Serena was getting out an outfit for her to wear. "Okay Rini You got your usual outfit now while you put that on I'll make breakfast." Rini's eyes shot open "Can I have pancakes" Rini shouted. "Only if you wake up and get dressed" Serena shut the door and headed down stairs to the kitchen. While Rini was getting dressed started breakfast, while making the pancake mix she noticed a note on the fridge. Reading…

_Dear Serena (or Rini)_

_I am taking your father and Sammy to the dentist. I have left a grocery list on the table with some money. Make sure to hold Rini's hand when crossing the street and No talking to Strangers._

_Love you heaps_

_Mum xoxo_

_P.S We'll be back around 4:30 in order to get your father and Sammy to go without a fuss I had to promise them a treat to that 3D place you took Rini to Yesterday. Hope it's as good as you say  Love you_

Serena finished reading the note while finishing the pancakes and just as she had finished the last batch Rini decided to grace her with her presents. "Hey Kiddo guess what!" Rini looked up rubbing her eyes free of sleep. "What?" Serena Smiled "Were going grocery shopping" Rini rolled her eyes at Serena's teasing and finished her breakfast.

3 hours later

Serena was walking down an isle of the supermarket Carrying Rini on her hip while pushing the trolley. "mmmm. Mama….. Don't go…sniffles" Mumbled Rini in her sleep. Serena stopped the trolley for a second as she tried to wake Rini up "Rini Sweaty, your having a nightmare… Rini?" Serena sighed looking for a place to park the trolly while she tried to wake Rini up. Unfortunately not only couldn't she find on but she was also blocking the isle. "Need any Help?" It didn't take long for it to register who was talking, Serena turned around to come face to face with none other then Darien. "Hey Darien and Yes please she's having a nightmare and I can't calm her down and keep pushing the trolley." Serena explained. Darien smiled and took Rini from Serena while Serena pushed the trolley out of everyone's way. As soon as Rini was passed into Darien's Arms she simply seem to forget about her nightmare and kept on dreaming. "That is so not fare. I have to try and do the impossible and wake her up, and you only have to hold her and she calms down." Darien laughed "Maybe her subconscious recognizes my sense of smell, or something along those lines." Serena smiled and rolled her eyes "Yeah Maybe. Serena, Darien and Rini were soon at the checkouts where an old lady commented on the young family causing Serena to blush and Darien to say the thanks.

On the way home Rini woke up and started running next to Darien holding his and talking his ear off. While Serena laughed they turned the corner to her house and once inside Serena Received the phone call that would change her life forever.

Well…. I know toward the end (of the chapter) it got a bit dodgy and stuff. But t's all good. I'll update soon. Reviews will be most welcome.

Catcha's Later

.T.K


End file.
